lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Circus Night Event/Map
Special map for the Circus Night Event. There are 5 stages with 5 free attempts daily. These stages do not require to complete. Complete these stages to collect . You can reset the attempts for 30 each. You will get different amounts depending on your letter score. A will give you 5 , an gives 3 , a gives 2 , a gives 1 , and a gives 0 but will not deduct attempts. If you score within the specified range, you will trigger the Joker's Prank effect. Triggering it will give you 6 . 1 - Mysterious Road Show * Score Requirement: 15,000 to 25,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool * Tags: Kimono * Drops: Tailor Class-Khaki Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0/edit# * Nikki: Wow. There are so many people in the Celebration square today! They are all fans of December Troupe! * Momo: They really are the most popular troupe in Miraland, the atmosphere is electric! Apparently each play of the December Troupe for their Miraland has had a different plotline. * Momo: The audiences wouldn’t know what the them is until the start of the show. * Nikki: All these people came without knowing what the show is? What if they don’t like it? * Momo: This is the charm about this tour. It’s the mysteriousness that piques everyone’s curiosity. * Nikki: I see. Judging from the enthusiasm of the audiences here, the strategy worked! * Momo: Right! Why isn’t Bobo the super fan here? She’s usually the first person you’d expect to want to came to a place like this. * Nikki: Bobo said she was looking for Toto first, then they would come here together. * Momo: Ah! Toto is coming! Then while we are waiting Nikki should change into something comfortable to watch the show! * Joker: In front of Toto, do NOT wear Kimono style! Do NOT wear Kimono style! Do, NOT, EVER, wear Kimono style! * Nikki: Huh? Who’s talking? 2 - Bizarre Dressing * Score Requirement: 25,000 to 35,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm * Drops: Gray Board Shoes Expand to read the script. * Momo: What’s going on? * Nikki: No idea. Suddenly this strange girl popped up out of nowhere and told me not to wear anything Kimono style. She nearly messed up my styling. * Bobo: Nikki! Momo! I am here! * Nikki: You look so beautiful today, Bobo! * Bobo: Hee hee! This is the December Troupe tour show I have been dreaming about. Even the ticket scalpers had trouble acquiring tickets, I can’t believe Nikki actually got them! * Momo: This is weird. There are ticket scalpers in Miraland? * Nikki: I didn’t buy the tickets. Remember the director at the building next to the Starlight Theater we met before? He was grateful that I styled him a Romeo Suit. * Nikki: So he gave me the tickets. And said I could watch the rehearsal if I came earlier! * Bobo: Nikki! You are awesome! Then let’s go right now! * Nikki: Wait a moment, look over there! I think that’s the strange girl from a while ago! And Aron, still as energetic as ever! * Momo: She’s heading backstage. A gorgeous and elegant one-piece dress is not good for moving around, change your clothes and follow behind him. Just like Aron. * Bobo: The person who’s dressed all weird? 3 - The Theater Manager * Score Requirement: 10,000 to 20,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm * Drops: Suspender Skirt-Blue Expand to read the script. * Theater Manager: Who is there! What are you doing sneaking around? * Nikki: Lisa? You’re the theater manager again? * Lisa: Nikki? I was about to ask why you are here again? * Momo: Lisa you lied! You promised to be an innocent teacher as the next task! Why theater manager again?! No creativity whatsoever! * Lisa: It’s a government secret. Of course I can’t tell you guys! * Bobo: So the December Troupe actually has a secret mission? * Lisa: Do not change the topic. Tell me why you guys are backstage AGAIN. * Nikki: We have been invited here by the director to watch the rehearsal. But we saw a weird person in strange clothes at the Celebration Square and she went backstage just now. * Nikki: By the way, did you see her just then, Lisa? * Lisa: Those who have been in and out of the backstage are all staff members preparing for the show. But you say she was dressed weirdly … * Momo: Meow! She was dressed in a very showy outfit! Surely you must have noticed! * Lisa: Help me finish a customized suit, then I will tell you. I don’t like anything too gaudy or cute. Yvette’s style will be just fine! 4 - Joker & Diamond Mask * Score Requirement: 20,000 to 30,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool * Drops: Cotton Top-Tan Expand to read the script. * Momo: Can you tell us now? * Lisa: We planned to keep this a secret to build the sense of mystery. However, since the director allowed you to watch the rehearsal, I might as well tell you. * Lisa: The script of December Troupe’s show this time is 'The Joker & The Diamond Mask'. And that weirdly-dressed guy you just saw was the Joker. * Nikki: So she is going to be playing the joker! No wonder she was dressed like that! But since the show is supposed to be a secret, how could she wander around the Celebration Square? * Lisa: I do not know. But I have been ordered to protect the giant diamond on the diamond mask. As long as she was not here for the diamond, I don’t really care. * Nikki: What! So the diamond on the mask is real? * Lisa: Of course! This is a diamond exclusive to the royal family of Lilith. It is said that there is even a touching story about it! * Bobo: I love stories! Tell us, Lisa! * Lisa: I still have my mission to complete. You can go and find the Joker and ask her. However, innocent, cute girl won’t draw her attention. She must be of Mela’s standard. 5 - Fool's Day * Score Requirement: 5,000 to 15,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Simple, Lively, Mature, Pure, Warm * Tags: Winter * Drops: Black Stripe Expand to read the script. * Joker: Hah hah hah hah… You are looking for me? * Nikki: Huh? It’s the joker! We just wanted to ask why you said don’t wear kimono? * Joker: Yo… shouldn’t new friends introduce themselves first? Asking straight forward questions like this is a little bit rude yo! * Nikki: Sorry, I was too excited. I am Nikki and they are my friends, Bobo and Momo. Nice to meet you! * Joker: Hah hah hah hah...You lovely kids are so cute! I was just kidding! * Nikki: K...Kidding!? * Joker: Hah hah hah hah...You don’t need to be so serious yo! * Bobo: We want to know the story behind the diamond mask. Can you tell us about it? * Joker: Well... the play 'The Joker & The Diamond Mask' that is on tonight is based on the story! So you will know what the story is about if you watch the show yo! * Bobo: Ah! I can hardly wait! But it’s a bit cold in here… * Joker: The show is almost on yo. You’d better head to the audience area yo! * Momo: I feel like there’s something special about Joker, like how he talks with all those yo’s. Nikki, I heard it gets chilly at night. You’d better not wear thin clothing. References Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:Circus Night Event